Andromeda Stars
by MariiKo
Summary: Another experiment and a group of magicians as test subjects. After all magic users died and only Hanabi survived, she finds a chance to escape. Together with other girls, Hanabi struggles to live a normal life and discovers the fatal truth about the purpose of her existence. (OC story, please r&r)


**Since I read Brynhildr in the darkness the first time I always wanted to write a fanfic for it. Here it is now. Please, enjoy reading it and leave a review if you like it.**

**This story is rated T(Language and violence). I may change it later.  
**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Gokukoku no Brynhildr/Brynhildr in the Darkness! It belongs to Lynn Okamoto! I own nothing, only my OCs and my ideas! **

* * *

**ANDROMEDA STARS  
**

_**Like Princess Andromeda, who was chained to a rock, I was chained to this lab. I barely can remember the time when I was still free. I only can remember the voices of two people, who were always by my side, my parents. Until 'they' kidnapped me... I was nine years old, when I ended up here. Now I'm seventeen. The time has passed and with it my memories.**_

_**The last thing I can remember is a group of men, all dressed in white clothes and coats and how I fought with them. One of them injected me with a dark liquid. It caused me to faint. Would I ever wake up again? I don't know...  
**_

**Chapter Alpha: Awakening**

A girl's eyes fluttered open as she slowly started to wake up. When she opened her blue eyes, a bright light blended her and caused her to groan. It was a painful groan. The girl tried to turn to her side, attempting to avoid the bothering light, but she couldn't. Metallic chains prevented her from moving.  
Just now, she noticed that she lied on something cold. A metallic table. She felt her icy cheek and her cold back, and nothing that warmed her. She was chained to the table and lied on in with her bare body. Noclothes, no blanket, no covers at all.

"She's awake," a monotone voice said.

The girl turned her head and found two men in white clothes watching her. Both wore mouth protection masks and thin rubber clothes. Their emotionless faces scared the girl obviously, it sent strong shivers up and down her spine.

"Excellent," another cold voice replied. "Welcome back, Number 5318. Hanabi.''

Turning her head to the other side, the girl faced a man with a blank expression, white, almost silver hair and purple eyes. His expression held nothing, except of coldness. "W...what..." the girl stuttered. Hanabi gulped, she felt more than uncomfortable and terrified. "Am I here...to get ejected?" she asked, stammering.

The white-haired man didn't shake his head, he kept staring at her. "No. We already would have killed you, but you were a success. You've just awoken from your sleep." His name was Ichijiku Chisato, at least that's what Hanabi had heard. Many people in that lab called him by his name. With his right hand, he reached out for the girl and touched the back of her neck while pushing her light-brown hair aside. There was a button, called harnessed, implanted in Hanabi's nape, that held her life. "One year has now passed, since we met the last time," Ichijiku stated.

Hanabi was trembling in the coldness of the lab and in fear. "O..one year?" she asked.

"Since you and the other C-ranked magicians are useless to us, you still are good test subjects," he told her, making her shudder. "Unfortunately, you are the only survivor. You've survived one year without DR623G pills. If you turn out to be another failure, you will be ejected immediately." Ichijiku let go of her neck and went around the table to the other scientists. With a quick nod, he mentioned to free the girl from her chains. Without hesitation, they unlocked the metallic clasps from her wrists and ankles.

Immediately, Hanabi sat up and wrapped her arms around her fragile body, trying to protect and cover it. She bit her inner bottom lip and chewed on it in nervousness. "Where is... Misao?" she stuttered terrified.

Ichijiku's gaze wandered to the girl and locked itself to her eyes. "Number 1093, she is dead. She was the first one who died. A useless magician. Just like the others.''

Hanabi narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration. But the fear of getting ejected, that meant dying in a horrible way, was too big to let her complain and scream. Her best friend who had helped her to go through all this, got killed. Without Misao would Hanabi still be able to live? The only person she had, had now died. And Hanabi couldn't do anything to help her. The girl's eyes became watery. Her stomach jumped up and down and caused a bad nausea. Hanabi gulped to prevent her tears from coming, without success. She started sobbing and whimpered in despair.

"Call the others," commanded Ichijiku one of the other man. He turned around to leave, but stopped for a moment. With a slight glance over his shoulder, he faced Hanabi again. "I'm sure, you want to more about this project. As soon as the preparations are finished, I can give you more information about it, Number 5318."


End file.
